The New Dude
by LaconicThought
Summary: Angelus is about as low on the loser chain as he can go in his senior year. He’s decided that its enough and gose for a change. sort of like the movie the new guy. Will be a AngelFaith and Spuffy and others soon. Alternate Universe.
1. Default Chapter

**The New Dude**

**Forward**: Angelus is about as low on the loser chain as you can be gone in his senior year. He's decided that it was enough and tried just about everything to get expelled, just seems like the school wants to keep him their forever.

**Pairings for now**: Robin/Faith, Darla/Gunn

**Note**: a sort of remake of the movie 'The New Guy' but Angel style. Just so you know, everyone is in High school and it is, of course senior year.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Angel or Buffy the Vampire slayer or the movie the new guy except for any made up characters I wish to incorporate. I own nothing. …

* * *

Angelus bobbed his head back and forth strumming random cords on his guitar and smiled. He was your almost average high school student, other wise from being a fashion reject. "Hey guys, tomorrow's the first day of our _last_ school year!" he grinned and forced himself up and off his bean bag chair. Seeing his friends didn't share his enthusiasm with that fact he frowned.

"I guess that is good, just one more year and were free…" Willow however tried to lighten the mood by pointing this out and looked at Xander; who laid sprawled out on one side of the old beat up couch in Spikes basement, while Spike seemed to have fallen asleep on the other end.

"Ya, one _whole_ year," Xander paused and stood up only to fall right back into the cushions and waking up the sleeping Englishman. Spike groaned.

"Not the bloody 'summers-almost-over' thing again." He looked to Willow she couldn't help but nod and shrug her shoulders. "Not to burst your bubble peaches, but did you fall and get brain damage over the summer? As I recall, you got beat up more than 10 times last year and somehow you always managed to get stuffed in you locker."

"So, it's different this time!" Angelus tried. Spike raised a scared eyebrow.

"You don't even fit in those lockers! Look at you!" He seemed aggravated and leaned back. Angelus on the other hand poked his stomach. _Did that mean I'm fat?_ Willow seemed to read his mind and reassured him.

"Angelus, don't worry, I don't think you'll ever be fat." She stated and tapped her pink and purple nails on the small desk that was in the corner. It was true in fact, Angelus wasn't scrawny, but he wasn't so ripped that his muscles had muscles and so on like wrestlers.

"You're a little to much on the optimistic side, ditch that side and come sit with us on the pessimist side and enjoy not so gooey but chewy chocolate cookies." Xander said before attacking his bag of cookies and tossing the rest to Spike and Willow. Willow Grinned.

"I like the negative side, it has nice side dishes." She bit into one and offered the bag to Angel who took one eagerly.

"Yea but, lacks in the way of drinks." Admitted Spike.

"I'll take your offering but stay on this side that has a big screen and every video game system and game made. Xander narrowed his eyes.

"Your words tempt me, but I doubt such a place exists anywhere in here." This got a smirk from everyone and a pair of rolling eyes from Willow.

* * *

The next day they drove up and parked in front of the school In Spikes musty Desoto. Angelus sat in the front while the other two sat in the back dueling in a furious 14 out of 15 rock, paper, and scissors game.

"And here we go, right to the belly of the bloody beast." Sniggered Spike. Angelus smiled and ran a hand threw his slightly shaggy and curly hair and straitened out his teal colored shirt over a deep red under shirt.

"So everyone knows the plan, if someone doesn't make it out today, we assume there gone." Xander leaned forward and glanced around at everyone.

"Xand, this is high school, not war." Chided Willow.

"That's what they want you to think." Xander nodded as if it were something that everyone knew. Angelus smirked and looked at his palms.

"Are we ever getting out of this car?" Asked Angelus. He received a sigh from everyone in the car and watched as Willow and Xander reluctantly left the safety of the car.

"Is no an option?" Spike said as he got out and shut the door. Angelus grinned and got out slinging his backpack over his shoulder and closing the door behind him. Angelus fell against the car and leaned on it for support gripping his nose.

"Ow ow ow ow!" Angelus complained as he checked for any injuries on his face. No blood. Everything was in the good then.

"Hey, 'lil help!" barked Gunn. He stood a good 10 or 20 feet away from them sporting a yellow and red letterman's jacket. Willow frowned and picked up the football that had rebounded of Angelus' face and tossed it back surprisingly hard. Gunn flinched but laughed it off muttering something about hitting his target.

"See, what did I tell ya. It's a battle out here, just with inflated balls and words." Xander sighed and pushed Angelus toward the school.

To be continued…

* * *

So, what did ya think, was it good? Should I make into something more? Reviews are appreciated. 


	2. NOTE

NOTE:

Ight, im planning to update soooooooooon. Very soon. Just one thing, im a little caught between making Buffy appear as a extreme slut or not sluttish and Angel will be getting a make over. Like id ever think of leaving yall with the mental pick of curly hair. Im kinda fizzed out so I need some ideas for the next chapter, but still in flow with the movie kinda feel.

Help appreciated!


End file.
